


Meanie library assistent/student au

by Bratboi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, all the fucking fluff, not cringy but yeah kinda cheezy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratboi/pseuds/Bratboi
Summary: Mingyu decides to get a vacation job to earn a little extra money and there he meets someone special that catches his eyes.





	

_“Getting a job will give you more responsibility!”_

 

_“It's not that hard, at least it won't be as mentally exhausting as school.”_

 

It all seemed so easy, and almost fun, to get a job. But Mingyu knew better. Last year he got a little job at the local supermarket, headaches from all the thinking wasn't the problem here, but he still had back pain from carrying all those boxes. Of course because he was the tallest (and not to be bragging, but also most buff) student working there he had done all the physical stuff. No, this year Mingyu was going to be smart and get an easy job. A maybe almost boring job, but at least this meant that he had some rest during his vacation. He was going to work in a university library. Yeah he might still be in high school but he's mature and it's his last year, surely he will sort of fit in. He can handle some uni students. In fact he already knew this guy Soonyoung that went there, they've been friends for as long as he can remember. Being neighbours and all, but that they're best friends doesn't mean they know all the others secrets.

 

His first day was about to start at the library, and he was feeling hopeful. Mingyu started the day early and got some of the crappy coffee they offered to the staff for free. The first students were already starting to enter while Mingyu was about to begin putting all the brought back books in place. Now first thing he noticed was that most students actually don't read books here but just study and use their computer. He expected questions about where books stood or maybe some recommendations, but he got asked the same question all over again. “What's the wifi password?” But to Mingyu's luck, that wasn't the only question they asked him. No, they varied from “Where's the toilet?” to “ _Hey pssst_ how do you spell automatically?” His first day was a nightmare and Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen.

 

The second day he was about to go nuts, just when Soonyoung entered the library. Mingyu was waiting for this moment. He hadn't told him that he was working at his uni and had been planning to go up to him and say something witty and funny. At least that was until he saw that his best friend brought a whole bunch of friends with him. They were going to a table and all got their laptops out, presumingly to work on a group project. Mingyu might be loud sometimes but he's pretty shy with new people. He was about to get a heart attack when one of the boys pointed at him, one of the rather good looking guys. Suddenly all the guys of the group turned their head to him. “MINGYU DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Mingyu quickly walked over there, clearly embarrassed that his friend was so loud in a library. “Shhh Hosh this is a library you dumbass.” he angrily whispered. The guy that first pointed at him was now putting his head in his hands while... was he blushing? “Sorry I can't help it I'm so exited to see you man I haven't seen you like since forever! _Oh goshhh where are my manners!_ ” Soonyoung said in a posh tone. “ _These are my fellow classmates of the Hamilton universtity I bet you'd be pleased to meet them. My finest men how about you introduce yourselves_.”

 

All of them rolled their eyes, including Mingyu. They did each introduce themselves as Soonyoung suggested. Junhui, he kind of looked like a player; Jihoon, he looked like a stern kid, and last Wonwoo, the cute pointing guy with the intimidating eyes. He could feel Wonwoo's eyes burning into the side of his head the whole time when he was talking to Soonyoung but waited to look at them until he introduced himself. He was positive that he'd been looking at his eyes a little too long while in reality he'd only looked for a second. Luckily Soonyoung interrupted him _“_ So uhm we did want to ask you something...” _and he felt it coming, the question “_ What's the wifi password?”  He looked at them with a disappointed look, “Hosh,  _really_? Do you know how often I get this question daily?” he looked at Mingyu with pleading eyes. “Oh fine it's _hamilton101_.”

 

Suddenly that Junhui guy decided to speak up _“_ Why do you call him Hosh anyways?” Soonyoung was already beaming with confidence and giving him a look that said 'Tell them, tell them!' _“_ His stage name for if he ever got famous would be Hoshi and be basically begged me to use it and I didn't want that so I started calling him Hosh.”

 

Mingyu stayed a little longer to chat with Soonyoung's friends but his boss started to stare at him so he was kind of forced to start working again. He noticed that the Wonwoo's burning stare didn't stop the whole time he was there. It went like this for about 3 weeks. He talked with Soonyoung about every day and also a little bit with his friends, but the burning stares stayed. On a Tuesday it seemed like they were having a break because Soonyoung came over to him to ask if he wanted something to drink but he also said “But could you please like put some books away because, no offense, but Wonwoo's been staring at you the whole time you're in his sight. He just can't seem to concentrate _"Cus... euh I think_ he's a bit jealous that you're my best friend while I was sort of his closest friend here.” While Mingyu had been hoping that he'd have a crush on him, this actually seemed more logic... Why would a guy like Wonwoo even like a guy like Mingyu or like just guys in general. _“Pshh_ okay I'll try not to distract your group with my dashing looks. Oh and I'd like a black coffee.” Soonyoung just laughed and left to get the drinks.

 

Mingyu hated that Soonyoung didn't know he was also attracted to guys, Nobody suspected anything because he'd dated only girls and according to most people you can only be straight or gay. He'd tried dropping hints like “Woh that guy's hair is so nice” and when there was something on the television about the gay parade he'd once asked him what he would do if one of his friends was gay. He said “As long as he doesn't flirt with me it's okay! _Haha.”_ It was a beginning and that was like 4 years ago. He was deep in thought when suddenly Wonwoo was right in front of him. _“_ Hey Mingyu right? We kinda need a book about the history of this school if uh... there is even anything like that.” His heart was thumping so hard he'd be surprised Wonwoo didn't hear it. “Yeah I haven't seen any of those here but I can help you search if you want.” Yeah he knew exactly where it was, he remembered it from the tour the 'head librarian' gave him. But he wasn't going to tell him that. Okay he did go to the history department that was something. But to his luck Wonwoo already found it. “Ah there the red one on top of the shelf!” He reached out on his tippy toes to get the book but was just too short to reach it, Mingyu felt like he was going to do the most cliché thing ever but he reached over Wonwoo to get it. What he didn't count on was the accidental crotch rub, but no harm was done, no boner to be seen. But he had to admit that it was kind of well, awkward because there was no way that he didn't feel that. _“_ Here you go.” Mingyu tried to say as confident as possible. He was probably blushing like crazy but he was just going to try his best not to look him in the eyes and go on working as fast as possible. “So uhm if that was everything I'm going back to work now see ya.”

 

He didn't look back but he could already see Wonwoo standing there with the book in his hands while looking at him like he was crazy. Two minutes after the 'incident' Soonyoung reappeared with their drinks. He signaled Mingyu to come over, “So the frappuchino?” “For me” Junhui said. _“And the black coffee?”_ “Yeah that's mine” “That's for me!” Mingyu and Wonwoo both said. They looked at eachother in confusion. “Oh shit sorry you both got the same and I think I forgot to ask two... Wonwoo you can have my café au lait if you want, Mingyu hates it anyways.” Mingyu felt bad for Wonwoo because he practically didn't have any option. “No no you can have my coffee Wonwoo I get free coffee here anyways.” Soonyoung seemed to hope this would happen because he was already slurping his coffee. “Oh thanks dude. Just ask if you want a sip though.” They both avoided each others eyes after that as everyone started to work again. There was some kind of awkward silence/sexual tention in the air. But of course Soonyoung had to make a comment... “Wonwoo just 10 minutes ago you were still burning Mingyu down with your eyes and now you can't look at him for a second jesus what happened while I got the drinks?” Mingyu saw him tense up and he wondered what he was going to say. “What? I wasn't staring at him.”

 

Classic denial.

 

_“You were basically ripping my clothes off with your eyes don't you deny it._ ”

“That's a risky choice of words for what you did back there.” He said with a smirk in his face but also regret after he realised his friends were listening. After that there was a brief moment of silence. “I was just getting the book for you, _I've got no idea what you're talking about...”_

_“FOR FUCKS SAKE TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!”_ It seemed like Soonyoung was losing his patience. “ _Yeah Wonwoo_ tell us what happened.” It might not have been the best way of flirting with him but he felt so giddy from teasing him. _“_ Nothing happened _okay,_ it was just a misunderstanding leave it alone.” Wonwoo was clearly pissed off and annoyed. So Mingyu decided to get back to his work quietly. He had some time to reflect on Wonwoo's actions and he was pretty damn sure that he had a crush on him or he hated him with a passion. Or maybe both. After 2 hours of collectively avoiding the area of Wonwoo he got a text.

 

**Hosh:** Come outside I wanna tell you something

**Mingyu:** I'm working just tell me over text

**Hosh:** It's important

**Mingyu:** Urg fine

 

He went outside and the first thing Soonyoung asked was “Okay what did I miss? I'm literally dying to know but I think if I ask Wonwoo he'll kill me.” So Mingyu decided to share his story, leaving out the crotch part of course. But it didn't quite add up, he knew but he hoped that would be enough. “But how is that sexual?” of course all the odds were against him. “Well I might have accidentally, sort of rubbed my manhood against him, his butt.” Soonyoung burst out in laughter and Mingyu actually also found it pretty funny thinking back. “Ming why are you laughing?I'm laughing because he's gay! He probably enjoyed every moment of it.” _“Hahaha same.”_

And that's the moment he tensed up.  
What has he done?

“What did you say Mingyu?” “Oh nothing... I should just get back to work.” There he was again running away from his problems. Why did he have to tense up? It was amazing news that Wonwoo was gay. He actually genuinely had a chance. He when he was on his way back to the counter he saw Wonwoo and ordered him to follow. He was still kind of panicking about basically coming out to his best friend. So at this moment he had no idea what he was doing. He lead him to an abandoned section until he just said “What the fuck.” He had no idea what was happening around him. “Dude is everything okay? You look kind of pale.” “I... Soonyoung knows, I shouldn't have let him know.” he wanted Soonyoung to know so badly and still he hated that he'd told him. “Mingyu I mean I kind of expected you to tell what happened earlier to Soonyoung, it's okay really.” “No not that.” Wonwoo seemed to sense how tense he was and hugged him. “It's alright.” A big weight lifted from his shoulders, “Okay now that you've calmed down a bit, tell me what you told him that you shouldn't have.”

 

Mingyu felt oddly confident at the moment. He told his best friend his biggest secret, he was getting hugged by his crush,... So he did the thing he wanted to do most. “This.” He slowly leaned in and kissed Wonwoo, first he was shocked but he quickly got into his rhythm. His hands cupped around Wonwoo's face, Mingyu felt like he could just explode from all the butterflies in his stomach. Mingyu was smiling through the kiss, enjoying himself, he'd never fallen so fast for anyone. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he felt. It quickly escalated to a make out session and it seemed they were both enjoying themselves.

 

Well that was until they heard a voice not far from where they were. _“Mingyu! MING!!! Where are youuu!”_ They parted and finally took some breath. “...I think I should go face my best friend... We'll continue _this_ later.” He said with a wink and stepped toward the voice of Soonyoung while starting off with a nice “Okay Hosh I just want you to treat me equally and I don't know, I hope this doesn't change our friendship or something.” Soonyoung looked at him weirdly “I mean yeah you grinded on my friend no big deal, it's kind of strange yeah but that wasn't the problem. I just wanted to know what you said before you started acting all weird and tense.” “Oh, so you... you didn't hear what I said?” he nodded very slowly. Mingyu took a deep breath, now he wished more than anything that he had actually come out earlier. “I said ' _Haha same_ ' when you said Wonwoo probably liked it.” Soonyoungs eyes grew big, this guy was so oblivious how could he not have seen this coming? “So you're also gay?” “Yeah, well no, bi actually.” Soonyoung was thoughtfully nodding. “So... you have a crush on Wonwoo right?”

 

Mingyu laughed, of course that was the first thing he thought of, matchmaker Hosh. “You don't need to use your cupid powers on him though.” “I know I know you want to do it yourself but please I've only coupled straight couples LET ME HAVE THIS EXPERIENCE! I want to be able to help everyone to get it on.” He took his matchmaking service seriously as you could see. “No I mean it's honestly not necessary anymore, we kinda... you know...” “IN THE LIBRARY?!?!” Mingyu shushed him because Wonwoo wasn't that far away after all. “No not _that,_ you nasty, we just kissed.” “Oooh okay, wait. When did that all happen? Was that the real reason it was so awkward?” “No actually it happened like a minute ago...” Soonyoung seemed to see the humour in this. “I can't even leave you alone for 5 goddamn minutes before you start exchanging spit with one of my friends wow.” They were both laughing at his comment. “You want to know a little secret? I already guessed Wonwoo had a crush on you and I was sort of trying to figure out for him if you liked him too.” “How did you figure out?” “Come on! You're both so obvious it almost hurts. He stared at you he whole time while you were systematically avoiding him. Also the first day he said 'Soonyoung there's this hot guy staring at you.' _hahaha_ I almost broke down when it turned out to be _you_! You know when you're close to a crush of yours you start going though your hair with your hands a lot.” Had he been that obvious? “Anyway I should continue working on the group project but some drama is always nice!”

 

Minygu went back to work and while he was working he looked at Wonwoo about every 5 minutes with occasional smile. The end of the day was coming near and he was dying to talk to Wonwoo again, but on the other hand he didn't want everyone to know about them... well sort of dating I guess. He saw all Soonyoungs friends get their stuff together and was starting to panic, well until a certain boy walked over to him with the history book. Wonwoo gave him the book and whispered in his ear. “I left a note in the book, text me.” before totally removing his face from his, he gave Mingyu a quick peck on the cheek. He was sure that he looked like a tomato by now, he opened the book to see a cute post-it with a number written on it in a neat handwriting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback :p


End file.
